<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up For A Challenge? by SilverMoonSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158874">Up For A Challenge?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky'>SilverMoonSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladynoir July 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I have no regrets, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lady Noire opened the envelope and scanned the piece of paper. “Today’s challenge is to run across Paris and see who wins, using only weapons. Our feet can’t touch the ground, or rooftops.” When Mister Bug seemed to pale, Lady Noire purred, flicking his nose. “Your special yo-yo wouldn't have happened to help you prepare you for this challenge, did it?”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“I hate you,” he muttered under his breath.</i></p><p>  <i>“That’s a lie and you know it,” Lady Noire said, taking delight in the way his cheeks flushed with color.</i></p><p>Written for Day 8: Kwami Swap for Ladynoir July.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladynoir July 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up For A Challenge?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Claws in.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Spots off.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Are you sure about this, Mari?” Adrien asked, a smirk on his face as he passed over his ring to her. Despite it being several weeks since she’d figured out his identity, it was still weird to see Chat’s smirk on Adrien’s face. “I’ll have you know that I’ve been practicing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Marinette scoffed at her boyfriend. The two of them were currently standing on her balcony. She slipped her earrings off and handed them to Adrien, taking his ring in her other hand. “With what, your plastic yo-yo again?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s a high quality yo-yo,” Adrien said proudly. “I ordered it after what happened last time, to especially help me with this challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Plagg rolled his eyes from where he hovered over Marinette’s shoulder. “I can already guarantee Pigtails is going to win this one, kid. You don’t even have to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Adrien pouted. “You’re supposed to have faith in me!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s okay, Adrien! I think you’ll do fine,” Tikki said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He smiled. “Thanks, Tikki.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Marinette bit back a laugh and slipped the Cat Miraculous on her finger. “Someone’s confident. I think you’re forgetting who you’re going up against.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You know I love you, bugaboo, but I’m going to win this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She simply grinned. “We’ll see about that. Plagg, claws out!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Adrien clipped the Ladybug Miraculous to his ears. “Tikki, spots on!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In an instant, Lady Noire turned around to see Mister Bug beside her. He flashed her a cheeky smile and took one of her hands in his, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in that suit?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lady Noire blushed before pushing him away. “Flattery isn’t going to get you anywhere, </span>
  <em>
    <span>minou.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nice try.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mister Bug shrugged. “It was worth a shot. So, remind me of what we’re doing again?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, Tikki and Plagg wrote down our challenge for the day,” Lady Noire said. She quickly went down the trapdoor, grabbed the envelope from her desk, and brought it back up to where Mister Bug was waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What does it say?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lady Noire opened the envelope and scanned the piece of paper. “Today’s challenge is to run across Paris and see who wins, using </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> weapons. Our feet can’t touch the ground, or rooftops.” When Mister Bug seemed to pale, Lady Noire purred, flicking his nose. “Your special yo-yo wouldn't have happened to help you prepare you for this challenge, did it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I hate you,” he muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s a lie and you know it,” Lady Noire said, taking delight in the way his cheeks flushed with color. “Looks like Plagg wasn’t lying when he said I was going to win.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s not fair,” Mister Bug complained. “My baton is so much easier to use.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And that’s precisely why you have to use the yo-yo,” Lady Noire said, bonking him on the head with his staff. He winced and rubbed his head. “You’re not going to get better with the Ladybug Miraculous if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>After all, that had been the entire reason they’d started this in the first place. The two of them knew they weren’t the best at using each other’s Miraculouses, if the Reflekdoll incident was any indicator. It was why they’d started doing challenges during patrol; they’d switch Miraculouses, and then they’d have Plagg and Tikki come up with a challenge for them to complete. They’d started doing this after the reveal several weeks ago, and so far—at least, from what Lady Noire could tell—the two of them were getting better at using each other’s Miraculouses. The challenges really did help.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright,” Mister Bug said. He took out the yo-yo. “What’s our path?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Let’s loop around Paris. We can go from here to the Louvre, then to the Arc de Triomphe, and then finally to the Eiffel Tower.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So what happens if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch the ground?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lady Noire grinned. “No kisses from me for a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mister Bug’s jaw dropped. “What? But my lady—hey, you can’t start without me!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lady Noire was crouching on the railing, her baton stretched out in front of her. “Too late,” she said, and launched herself off the balcony. Mister Bug cursed under his breath before following her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And so started the cat-and-bug chase across Paris. Just as predicted, Lady Noire was in the lead. The baton was much easier to use; she used it to launch herself in the air, and then held it above her head, spinning it as a propeller. When she was barely a few feet away from the ground, she’d once again use the baton to launch herself into the air. Overall, she had no problem with the weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>To Mister Bug’s surprise, he didn’t seem to have much trouble with the yo-yo as he thought he would. Once he’d had the yo-yo wrapped around something, he pulled, letting himself soar across the air before pulling it loose and tossing it to the next place. It wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d expected it would be.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lady Noire was clearly in the lead for the first part of the race. She very easily got to the Louvre, and was in the lead for most of the time as she made her way to the Arc de Triomphe. But after an incident where she almost slammed her baton on a civilian—where she’d barely managed to avoid hitting the ground and apologized profusely before leaving—the next thing she knew, Mister Bug had passed her. He zipped past the Arc de Triomphe, swinging towards the Eiffel Tower.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She quickly recovered and picked up her pace. Lady Noire covered a bit more distance with each and every leap. Mister Bug was fast. He swung effortlessly across the area, but Lady Noire was faster; it was only a matter of time before she was once again in front. She spared a split second to stick her tongue out at her partner before continuing her pattern.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Eiffel Tower was in her sights now. Lady Noire didn’t have much distance left to cover. She continued leaping and launching herself into the air, knowing she was getting closer and closer, knowing it would only be a matter of time before she gained victory—</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Suddenly, Lady Noire felt something wrap around her baton. She gasped, tugging at it, but it was too late. She instantly was yanked backwards, and something—or rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone—</span>
  </em>
  <span>collided with her from behind. Within seconds she was falling to the ground, and the next thing she knew, she was rolling on the pavement with Mister Bug’s face mere inches in front of hers. His yo-yo was wrapped around the both of them, effectively pressing them against one another.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Adrien!” Lady Noire hissed, glaring at him. “You did that on purpose!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Well,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mister Bug drawled, “I couldn’t let you win.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s a lie and you know it,” Mister Bug said, a smug grin on his face as he pecked a kiss to the tip of her nose. “But for the record, it was an accident. I misjudged where to throw the yo-yo, and it accidentally caught on the baton.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lady Noire grumbled. “You’re so annoying,” she muttered. “I was winning.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We both know you would’ve won anyways,” Mister Bug pointed out, untying them. They both got to their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lady Noire crossed her arms across her chest, pretending to look annoyed. “No kisses for you for a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mister Bug pouted. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>my lady!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She walked up to him and cupped one of his cheeks with a hand. She brushed his bottom lip with her thumb and smiled. “No kisses for you for a week,” she said, “unless. . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He raised his eyebrows, instantly alert. “Unless what?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lady Noire smirked, pressing a chaste kiss against his jaw before pulling away. “Up for another challenge, my prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mister Bug simply grinned. “You know I’ll follow you to the ends of the world, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good,” Lady Noire said. “Let’s see how well you do with this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With that, Lady Noire turned around and launched herself into the air, leaving Mister Bug with no choice but to follow her. He simply shook his head fondly before grabbing his yo-yo and swinging after her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>(And in the end, while it was safe to say that Mister Bug did not win their challenge, Lady Noire showered him with kisses anyway.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>